


Cheesy Hallmark Christmas Movie: The Sequel!

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: its like a follow up with ralbert, sort of a part 2 to the spelmer one i recently posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Spot and Elmer tell Race that they're dating! Race is still sad that he's single, though. Of course, he wouldn't be if he could just muster up the courage to ask out his best friend.





	Cheesy Hallmark Christmas Movie: The Sequel!

Race kept pacing around his shared apartment with Albert. He wasn't pacing because he was anxious or nervous, nothing like that. He was pacing because he was curious and impatient and needed to move around. Elmer had texted him previously saying he and Spot would be coming over later, and that he had something to tell Race and Albert. Race had informed him that Albert wasn't there at the time, he was working, but Elmer said that was fine, he could tell him later. So he was currently pacing around the couch, waiting for the two of them to arrive. He couldn't imagine what Elmer needed to tell him, but it sounded urgent. Or maybe it was just excited. Race couldn't tell, he just knew that there were many exclamation points in the text. He finally heard a knock on the door and sighed. He quickly walked over and opened it, motioning for the two of them to come inside. They sat on the couch, placing their coats next to them, and Race decided to sit on the table in front of them. It was his apartment, he could do what he wanted.  
Race looked between the two of them for minute before his eyes landed on Elmer. “So, Elm, what did you want to tell me.”

Elmer grinned brightly at him, and then quickly at Spot. “It's what we both wanted to tell you actually! We’re dating.” Spot smiled at him and wrapped his arm around him.

Race let out an over exaggerated sigh of relief. “Finally! It's taken forever for you two to get together.”

Spot snickered and kicked his leg lightly. “Stuff it, Higgins.”

Race stuck his tongue out at him. “Just don't get all lovey-dovey around me. If I don't got nobody to be lovey-dovey with, I don't wanna see it.”

Elmer and Spot rolled their eyes at the same time. “Racer. You _would_ have someone to be lovey-dovey with if you just _asked Albert out_.” Elmer said, exasperated.

Race looked at him incredulously. “Uh, no. Nope. Not in a million years. He'd _never_ like me. Not a chance.”

Spot sighed. “Isn't that the same thing I said about Elmer?”

Elmer then looked at him, shocked. “You thought I'd never like you? What?” 

Spot gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, I did. We can talk about that later though, right now we're talking about Race and Albert.”

Race groaned and threw his head back. “That was different! You two _did_ like each other. Compare that to me and Albert, and there's one major difference. He doesn't like me! Why would he?” 

Elmer sighed at him and frowned. “Alright, well, I'm not going to argue with you on this again. Just consider it, alright? Spot and I actually have to go, though. We just wanted to stop by and tell you.”

Race nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You two go do whatever it is you have to do, it was cool seeing you, and I may have been an asshole about it but I really am happy for you two.”

They smiled at him. “Thanks Racer, seeya later!” With that, they left, and Race was left alone with his thoughts. He was really happy they were dating, Race had heard the both of their whining for so long. Now it would just remind him how futile his stupid little crush on Albert was. Could he even call it a crush anymore? Let alone a little one? He'd liked Albert for _years_ now. He just wished he could get over it. Albert was never going to like him back, so what was the point? All Elmer and Spot did was give him stupid hope he shouldn't have. It was useless.

Race hadn't realized how much time had passed as he was stuck in his self-deprecating train of thought, but soon enough, Albert was walking through the door. “Race! Hey! Glad to find you right here. I got you an early Christmas present!” _It also didn't help when Albert was so sweet all the time._

“Oh, really? What'd you get me?” He stood up and pretended that he wasn't previously thinking about how the boy in front of him would never return his feelings.

Albert grinned. “It isn't anything big, I just saw them in a shop I was passing after work and it made me think of you.” 

Race ignored how his heart melted at the sentiment. When Albert pulled out a little key chain charm he furrowed his eyebrows, until Albert handed it to him and he got a better look. He laughed. “Did you really get me a key chain charm with playing cards and dice?”

Albert shrugged. “Like I said, I saw it and it immediately reminded me of you. I had to get it. Merry Christmas asshole.” Race snickered and pushed him slightly. “Oh, by the way, I missed a text from Elmer saying he had something to tell us. When I asked he said to just ask you. What was it?”

Race grinned. “He and Spot finally got their shit together.”

Albert's eyes widened. “You're kidding! They're finally dating?”

Race nodded. “Yup. Finally.”

Albert let out a sigh of relief similar to the one Race had let out earlier. “Thank God, they were getting tiring.”

“They totally were. I was so tempted to just tell them outright so many times.” Race moved back over and sat on the couch.

Albert walked over and sat next to him. “They still probably wouldn't have believed you.”

Race ran a hand through his hair. “God, you're probably right.”

Albert huffed. “This sort of sucks now though, doesn't it? Now we're like, the last two single people out of all of our friends.”

“Yeah, we are.” Race laughed, though he couldn't help but notice it sounded hollow. He hoped Albert wouldn't notice.

It seemed Albert had noticed, though, and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Race? You alright?”

Race sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.”

Albert raised an eyebrow at him. “You are not. I know you, Racer, I can tell when you're upset.”

Race looked down at the key chain in his hand that he'd been messing with, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I'm fine, really. It's nothing to worry about. I'm just getting caught up in my head again. I think I'm gonna take a walk, get some mildly-fresh New York air.” He stood up and started walking towards the door.

Albert stood up after him, ready to stop him. “Race, it's freezing out there.”

Race just shrugged and grabbed his coat off the hook. “I have a coat.” Then with that, he was out the door. He didn't really know why he left, he hated the cold. Maybe he could head somewhere for a bit to just clear his head. 

Where could he go? Spot and Elmer were both out. Jack? No, he was already back home visiting Medda for the holidays. Romeo? No, he was working. Mush and Blink? No, they were busy getting ready to move. 

Race wracked his brain, trying to think of someone. Everyone was either busy or not around. Well, it looked like he was staying out in the cold. Or he could go back to the apartment but he didn't want that. He'd only left minutes earlier, going back already was embarrassing. He decided he could just walk a little, and he'd come back to the apartment in a little while.

Albert paced back and forth in the apartment, worried to no end. Race had been gone for almost three hours, and he wasn't responding to his texts. Albert texted all of the guys, _all_ of the guys, asking if they'd seen him. Nobody had. He was so worried. If something happened to him he'd never forgive himself for not trying harder to keep him inside. It was barely twenty-five degrees outside, he had to be freezing by now. Everyone had told Albert to calm down, but how could he calm down when his best friend had been missing for three whole hours? He was making his, probably fiftieth lap around the apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it confused, but quickly walked over to it and opened it, only to find a shivering Race on the other side. 

Albert's eyes widened and he pulled him inside and into a hug. “Race, holy fuck, where were you? Why weren't you answering your phone? Are you alright?” 

Race tried to his smile, but his teeth were chattering which made it harder. “Hey… Al…”

Albert let go of him and started tugging him into the apartment. “Okay, come on, you're freezing, we're getting you on the couch and surrounded in blankets.” He lead him to the couch and sat him down, and started running around the apartment collecting blankets. He got a good amount, and then piled them all on top of and around Race.

Race laughed at him a little. “Al I'm f-f-fine. You don't have to d-do all of th-this.” 

Albert gave him a mild glare. “Do you even hear yourself? Of course I do.” Albert then sat next to him once he had all of the blankets around him. “Now, can you tell me where you were? And why the hell you weren't answering your phone?”

Race shrugged. “I got lost in my thoughts, and lost track of time, so I ended up getting pretty far. It took a little while to walk back. I didn't answer my phone because I left it here. It's in my room.”

Albert groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “You're such an idiot. I was so fucking worried, Race.”

Race furrowed his eyebrows. “Worried? Why? I'm not a child, I'm an adult like you, I can handle myself.” 

Albert huffed. “I was worried because I care about you, Race. I didn't know if you were hurt, if you were safe.” He looked at him with a look of sadness, fear, and something Race couldn't quite place. “You were gone for three hours in the cold without a way for me to contact you. You could've… I don't know, you could have died and I wouldn't know. I think I have a right to be worried.” It was silent for a while after that.

“I love you.” Race mumbled, breaking the silence. He had a determined look on his face. He had to do this. “I love you, Albert DaSilva, and I have for years. I-” He cut himself off when seeing Albert's face.

Albert looked shocked and his cheeks were flushed. “Ra- Anthony,” Race's eyes widened at the use of his real name. “Do you really mean that?”

Race sighed exasperatedly. “Albert, would I say it if I didn't mean it? I've been in love with you for years.” He was growing nervous. He bit his lip, beginning to wish he hadn't said anything.

A huge smile broke out on Albert's face. “Race. Tony. Anthony. I love you too. I have since the day we met.” Albert moved in closer to Race and cupped his cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Race's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Albert chuckled before he leaned in and finally, _finally_ , his lips met Race's. Race felt like he was on cloud-nine. Were there fireworks? Of course not. That never happened, people just said that to make a kiss sound magical. No, but it felt _right_. It felt right kissing Albert. Like it was meant to happen. Like they were meant to be.

They pulled apart and Race sighed, before immediately devolving into hysterical laughter. Albert following soon after. “Albert, we’re idiots. We're complete idiots.” 

Albert nodded. “We are. It took us this long to get together. I can't believe this.” 

Race leaned his head on Albert's shoulder. “Just earlier today I insisted to Spot and Elmer that you'd never like me back. I believe a direct quote is, “Never in a million years.”” 

Albert chuckled. “I can't believe you thought that. I can't remember a time when I wasn't already madly in love with you.” 

Race couldn't help the huge grin that came across his face. “Dear God, if this is a dream let me never wake up.” 

Albert threw his head back and a laugh and wrapped his arms around Race. Or, he did the best he could with Race covered in blankets. “How do you think Spot and Elmer will react when we tell them?” 

“Honestly?” Race asked. “They'll probably start jumping with joy before anything else.” 

“You're probably right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! Thanks so much to the person who requested this on Tumblr it was a lot of fun to write! If you, too, would like to send me prompts or the likes on Tumblr you can find me @bentylershook !!


End file.
